Erfüllte Träume
by Blackball
Summary: Enjoji hat verdammten mist gebaut. Er bereut es...doch Ranmaru hat die Tür ihres Lebens verlassen...Kommen sie wieder zusammen?


**_Sooo ich schwing jetzt keine lange vorreden -g- das ist einer meiner FFs für den Kizuna Adventskalender 2005 -gg- lasst mich wissen ob sie euch gefallen hat -hihi_**

**_Greez Blacky_**

* * *

**Erfüllte Träume**

**Autor:** Blackball  
**Kapitel:** 1/1  
**Status:** abgeschlossen  
**Fandom:** Kizuna  
**Pairing:** Ranmaru x Kei  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Warnung:** Lemon  
**Summary: **Enjoji hatte einen mehr als großen Fehler gemacht. Von Tag zu Tag wo Ranmaru nicht mehr bei ihm ist, spürt er dies immer mehr… doch manchmal passieren Wunder!

Die ersten Schneeflocken waren am Himmel zu sehen, langsam in einem schönen Takt segelten die weißen kalten Flocken vom Himmel und legten sich sanft auf den Boden. Immer weniger waren die tristen Farben der Landschaft zu sehen, denn ein weißer beruhigender Schleier legte sich über diese.

Enjoji, der sonst immer bis in die Puppen schlief stand nun früh an diesem morgen im Wohnzimmer, an die offene Balkontür gelehnt und blicke traurig hinaus.

Er dachte immer, dass er mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand. Doch jetzt merkte er, dass dies nicht mehr der Fall war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das er ohne Stütze nie fest dastand. Und seine Stützte, Ranmaru Samejima, war verschwunden. Und warum das alles? Weil Kei Enjoji, den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hatte, er war fremdgegangen und hatte sich auf frischer Tat von Ranmaru erwischen lassen.

Nie wollte Enjoji, dass es soweit kommt, doch an diesem Tag, war er so sauer gewesen so eifersüchtig, dass ihm doch alles egal war. Ranmaru und er hatten einen schönen Tag geplant gehabt, doch als Ranmarus Großvater angerufen hatte, sprang dieser wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und vergaß die schönen Pläne, um zu seinem Großvater zu gehen. Doch bevor der Blonde verschwunden war hatten sie sich noch eine mehr als böse Diskussion erlaubt.

Als Ranmaru, ihn und seinen Null-Acht-Fünfzehn Lover erwischt hatte, schrie er nicht mal, er entschuldigte sich für die Störung und verschwand. Seit dem hatte Enjoji ihn nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mal seine Sachen hatte Ranmaru abgeholt gehabt. Und das schlimmste war, keiner wusste wo sich der Blonde befand. Bei seinem Großvater war er nicht, dieser machte sich selbst sehr große Sorgen. Auch Kai und Masa wussten nicht wo sich der Blonde aufhielt, sie versprachen Kei die Augen offen zu halten.

Wie lange war das jetzt schon her? Zwei Monate, oder Drei? Egal wie lange oder kurz dies her war, Enjoji kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

/Ob ich dich jemals wieder sehe…, dachte er und schaute weiterhin traurig über die verschneite Landschaft.

In drei Tagen war Weihnachten, dass erste Weihnachten, welches er ohne seinen Geliebten verbringen musste. Kai und Masa hatten ihn mehrmals gebeten zu ihnen zu kommen, doch Enjoji lehnte es ab. Erstens wollte er die beiden nicht stören und zweitens würde er es nicht ertragen, am fest der Liebe und Freude, alleine bei einem Paar zu sein.

Und das Schlimmste an allem waren seine Vorwürfe, Vorwürfe die er sich zu Recht machte. Doch eines hatte er sich geschworen, wenn er Ranmaru noch einmal sehen würde, dann würde er sich entschuldigen, dies war er ihm schuldig. Und wenn Ranmaru es zulassen würde, dann würde der Schwarzhaarige alles dransetzten um seinen begangenen Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer hob er seine Hand um auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk zu blicken. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor neun, er musste sich also beeilen. Er hatte seinem Vater versprochen um neun Uhr bei ihm aufzutauchen, dieser wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden. Und bei Enjojis Laune sagte er zu allem Ja und Amen.

Die drei Tage bis Weihnachten gingen schnell vorbei, auch für Enjoji. Es war mittlerweile Nachmittag und der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich auf dem Sofa niedergelegt um weiter seinen Gedanken nachhängen zu können.

Überall konnte man deutlich sehen, dass es Weihnachten war, die Straßen und Fenster waren wunderschön geschmückt, die Kinder liefen fröhlich durch die Straßen. Doch bei Enjoji sah es so aus wie jeden Tag. Das reine Chaos, denn er selbst war nie wirklich fähig dazu gewesen Ordnung zu halten. So lag er nun auf dem Sofa und starrte die hellbraune Decke an.

Den einzigen Wunsch, neben den Ranmaru wieder zu sehen, war dass dieser Tag so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde, doch er zog sich wie Kaugummi, verging nicht so schnell wie die letzten zwei Tage.

Er brauchte frische Luft, dringend, doch bevor es draußen nicht dunkel war, schwor er sich seine Wohnung nicht zu verlassen. Er hatte keine Lust so vielen Menschen zu begegnen die ihn fröhlich grüßten obwohl sie ihn nicht kannten. Weihnachten war schon verrückt, da wurde der meist unfreundlichste Mensch zum braven Lamm. Doch Enjoji wollte kein braves Lamm, er wollte seine Ruhe…!

Als es draußen schon lange dunkel war und die Straßen wie ausgefegt waren, erhob sich der traurige Schwarzhaarige vom Sofa, schnappte seine Zigaretten und ging in den Flur um Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen, daraufhin verließ er das Haus.

Lange lief er ziellos einfach durch die Straßen, beachtete nicht mal die wunderschöne Beleuchtung der Schaufenster vieler Geschäfte. Erst als er vor einem riesig großen Tannenbaum stand, der in den prächtigsten Farben und Formen geschmückt war, blieb er stehen und betrachtete diesen.

Ein ironisches Lächeln bildete sich einen kurzen Moment auf seinem Gesicht, als er an die letzten Weihnachtsfeste mit Ranmaru dachte. Irgendwie war er selbst an Weihnachten immer wie ein Kind, es konnte draußen der größte Schneesturm herrschen, immer hatte er so lange auf Ranmaru eingesprochen bis sie beide am Heiligen Abend zu diesem Baum gingen.

„Sie sehen traurig aus…", riss eine unbekannte, weibliche Stimme Enjoji aus den Erinnerungen raus. Er sah die junge Frau einen Moment an und blickte gleich wieder auf den Baum. „Warum sind sie nicht bei ihrer Familie und feiern oder bei ihrer Freundin…". Erneut blickte Enjoji die junge Frau an und seufzte leise. „Meine Familie kann man vergessen…und Freundin…öhm…nun ja…".

„Hatten sie Streit?" Fragte die Frau und Enjoji wunderte sich wieder mal über den überall bekannten weiblichen Spürsinn. „Könnte man sagen…ich habe ziemlichen Mist gebaut, und nun sind wir nicht mehr zusammen…", er dachte sich, dass es besser wäre, nicht weiter auf das Wort FreundIN einzugehen.

„Sie ist nicht mehr bei ihnen…", „Was wollen sie eigentlich von mir?" Enjoji fiel der Frau ins Wort, er hatte langsam die Nase voll. Diese Frau ließ seine Laune nur noch tiefer sinken, musste sie so mit einem Messer in seinem schon verletzten Herz rum stechen. „T-tut mir leid…ich…ich kann es nur nicht sehen wenn jemand so traurig aussieht…gerade wenn ich das Gefühl habe das der Mensch sehr nett ist… sie sollten mal versuchen mit ihr zu reden…".

Enjoji machte ein paar Schritte von der jungen Frau weg, sollte sie doch jemand andren nerven. Doch dann blieb er wieder stehen. „Keine Chance…ich habe es versaut und weiß nicht wo e…sie ist…wahrscheinlich irgendwo glücklich ohne mich…".

Die Frau ging auf ihn zu. „Wenn diese Frau, Sie wirklich geliebt hat, glaube ich, dass es egal ist was sie getan haben, denn wirkliche Liebe hält allem stand…". Enjoji drehte sich rum wollte der jungen Frau endlich die Meinung sagen, doch sie war verschwunden.

Er starrte auf den leeren Fleck, wo er meinte das sie eben noch stand, doch dort war nichts, als er auf den Boden blickte sah er nicht mal Fußspuren im Schnee, nur die seinen. Mürrisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Langsam glaube ich das ich durchdrehe, jetzt sehe ich schon Geister…". Schimpfte er mit sich selbst und seufzte daraufhin kurz und leise.

„Die selben Geister wie ich…so wie es sich anhört…." Erklang eine Männliche Stimme hinter Enjoji, dieser brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen um genau zu wissen wer hinter ihm stand. Ein leichtes Zittern durchzog seinen Körper, als er sich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe umdrehte. Und er hatte recht, diese Stimme konnte nur Ranmaru gehören. Da stand er vor ihm, und er lächelte, lächelte ihn an.

Enjoji wollte was sagen, doch bekam er keinen Ton raus. Er verstand einfach nicht was hier gerade passiert war, nochmals blickte er zu dem Fleck wo die Frau stand, oder wo er zumindest dachte das sie gestanden hatte. „Sie ist nicht da, sie war nicht da, aber ich habe sie auch gesehen…" erklärte Ranmaru der mittlerweile neben Enjoji stand.

„A…aber….ich…das verstehe ich…nicht…." Stotterte Enjoji nervös und traute sich nicht seinen Ex-Geliebten anzusehen. Zu sehr erdrückte ihn die momentane Lage. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht, aber ich hatte heute vor einer guten Stunde das gleiche Erlebnis, daraufhin wollte ich ein wenig frische Luft schnappen…und dann sah ich dich hier stehen und Selbstgespräche führen…ich weiß es waren keine…aber du hast wie ich mit niemandem geredet…".

Enjoji blickte Ranmaru nun doch sehr skeptisch an. Irgendwas war hier doch sehr faul. Ranmaru der genau wusste, was Enjoji gerade dachte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaub ja nicht an Geister, oder so ein Zeug…aber angeblich soll es ja einen Geist der Weihnacht geben, der sich um die Menschen kümmert die an Weihnachten alleine sind, ihnen zeigt das sie das nicht sind…ich weiß ich rede Müll, aber ich kann es anders auch nicht erklären".

„D..du redest mit mir….?" Leise erklangen diese Worte aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen. „Nein… ich tue nur so…und ich muss mit dir reden…".

Beide hatten noch einen kurzen Moment den großen Baum stumm betrachten und hatten dann beschlossen sich in eine kleine Kneipe zu setzten. Auch dort schwiegen sie sich einen kleinen Moment an, bis Ranmaru endlich all seinen Mut gesammelt hatte. „Hast du…nur mit dem geschlafen weil du sauer auf mich warst, oder hast du mich nicht mehr geliebt?" Gespannt wartete der Blonde auf die Antwort seines Gegenübers, welcher sich viel Zeit damit ließ.

„Ich…ich…also…ich war so sauer…so sauer das du deinen Großvater wieder unserem gemeinsamen Tag vorgezogen hast…ich hatte so viel geplant gehabt und das schon so lange…und dann ist dir dein Großvater wieder wichtiger gewesen…bei mir sind alle Lichter ausgegangen und…dann…nun ja…dann hab ich mich auf diesen Kerl eingelassen…" „in unserem Bett…" fiel ihm Ranmaru ins Wort. „…J..ja…also…das… nun ja….." Enjoji schwieg einen Moment und atmete tief durch. „Da waren keinerlei Gefühle dabei…ich …ich liebe nur dich Ranmaru… und ich werde immer nur dich lieben…".

Ranmaru nickte und seufzte leise. Genau das konnte er sich denken, so sauer wie er anfangs war, zu recht, so leid tat es ihm nun, nicht mit Enjoji geredet zu haben, die Sache schon viel früher aus der Welt geschafft zu haben.

„Wie sieht's aus, Weihnachten ist noch nicht vorbei…gehen wir heim und feiern ein wenig" schlug Ranmaru vor und erhob sich. „Gerne…aber…es sieht echt schlimm zu Hause aus…" murmelte er sehr verlegen.

Ranmaru lachte leise. „Ja chaotisch und wetten kein wenig Weihnachtlich…nein, wir gehen zu mir, ist hier ganz in der Nähe…"

Nachdem sich Enjoji nun schon zum dritten mal in Ranmarus Wohnung umgesehen hatte, und sich schon mehr als hundert mal gefragt hatte, warum er Ranmaru nicht gefunden hatte, wenn er doch eigentlich gar nicht weit von ihm wegwohnt, ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen und betrachtete den kleinen, schönen Weihnachtsbaum. Ranmaru hatte immer das Händchen für gewisse Details.

„Hier…", Ranmaru kam aus der Küche und reichte Enjoji ein Glas Sekt, danach setzt er sich mit seinem Glas in der Hand neben ihn. „Lass uns das vergessen Enjoji, wir haben uns beide ziemlich daneben benommen, hätte ich mal mehr auf deine Gefühle geachtet und hätte meinem Großvater abgesagt, dann hättest du nicht auf meinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt…" der Blonde musste grinsen.

Enjoji fiel eine schwere Last vom Herzen. Oft hatte er davon geträumt, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, doch nun war es kein Traum mehr, es war Realität. Nachdem beide angestoßen hatten und einen kleinen Schluck des prickelnden Sektes getrunken hatten, griff Enjoji nach Ranmarus Glas um es ihm abzunehmen. Er stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch und zog Ranmaru eng an sich.

„Ich liebe dich…Ranmaru…und ich werde es wieder gut machen, dass verspreche ich dir…", sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die weichen seines Geliebten, schlang die Arme um ihn und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Ranmarus Körper zitterte innerlich, genau das wollte er, von Enjoji geküsst werden. Er hielt sich an dem starken Körper des Schwarzhaarigen fest und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.


End file.
